


Unfinished Business

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: Defenders of the Earth Coexistenceverse Series [4]
Category: Defenders of the Earth (Cartoon), Flash Gordon (2007), Flash Gordon - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Night Court (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: Rick Gordon couldn't tell them. He was embarrassed, ashamed of what happened to him. It appears that the issue will come to light in full swing when a new ally comes to help as danger comes lurking thanks to Ming and his forces once again!! Rated for Adult situations.
Relationships: Flash Gordon & Rick Gordon, Harry Stone/Christine Sullivan, Rick Gordon & Everyone, Rick Gordon & Princess Astra, Rick Gordon/Jedda Walker
Series: Defenders of the Earth Coexistenceverse Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, and welcome to my follow up story to “Blasts From the Past”. As promised, this story is going to be a bit unusual considering the content at play as well as the crossover(s) at hand. Guardians of the Galaxy is the main crossover as the characters of Night Court make cameos as it will debut the OC of mine being Amanda “Mandy” Stone, the daughter of Harry and Christine, appearing in the story, through out the story, but it is mainly about I must warn you that some content will contain adult content and creepiness at hand, but no porn!! Well, here we go!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Defenders of the Earth and all characters and properties belong to Marvel (hey, Disney Plus! You oughta put this show on your app given this is a Marvel ish property after all but then again it is probably for the best given as I can understand why it is not on Disney Plus), King Features Entertainment, Mill Creek Entertainment (Thank you for allowing the Flash Gordon material to be sold to United States for us to see! To quote Dan Fielding, “God bless you, sir!”) and Hearst Entertainment. Guardians of the Galaxy, the Avengers and all characters and properties also belong to Marvel as well as the late great Stan Lee. Finally, Night Court and all related characters and properties belong to the late great Reinhold Weege, Starry Night Productions and Warner Bros. Television as well as Telepictures Distribution as the logo appeared at the end of one of the season 1 episodes, at least for some time. Any character that has never appeared on any of the series' mentioned such as Amanda “Mandy” Stone and Kendra Gordon are mine, and if you want to use them, please ask me first!! 
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy the story!!

Rick Gordon could not tell them what had happened to him six weeks ago. He was embarrassed. He was ashamed of what had happened to him. It was too much for him to bear, the pain was too much. Not the physical pain, but there was more to what happened to him than what the rest of the Defenders known. How were they supposed to have known anyway? They knew that he had been kidnapped, they knew he was tortured by Ming, Shanna and Astra, and was made to believe the others were dead and was turned into a clay person by Astra. However, there was something more to that ordeal than Rick was telling them. Even his grandparents knew something was amiss, and asked their son and Rick's father Flash Gordon to try to figure out what it was before they returned home. Rick could not tell them though. Not LJ. Not Jedda. Not even his own father. It was just too much for him to handle.

What Rick was not telling them was something that had happened to him took place between the moment when he was led to believe the others were dead and when he was turned into a clay person. He was at the holding cell that located near the laboratory in Mongo's castle. Astra walked in his cell and she was by herself as her reptile guards were keeping watch outside of the cell in case someone decided to show up at the area, which did not happen.

Astra eyed Rick in an unusual creepy manner that took the young Defender by surprise. First, she pinned him to the wall, not literally, but he tried to fight her, but felt a sharp pain in his left arm. It did not take Rick too long to realize that Astra had injected some sort of drug into him, which would keep him from fighting her in whatever she was planning to do. Rick could not help but to think, _Everyone I have ever loved is dead! What more could she want from me?! What more does she want?!_

Rick would find to his horror to learn the very thing Astra wanted was him!! He wanted to fight her with all the strength he had, but whatever it was that she injected in him prevented the young Defender from doing so. Astra stripped his clothes off and Rick felt humiliated that he could not stop one nearly unarmed person from taking his clothes off, and unwillingly! He had hoped that she would not go any further than what she had done, but boy was he wrong. Astra undressed herself and then proceeded to violate him and took advantage of him in the worst way possible. His body reacted without his wanting to it and she took advantage. After she was done, she slid off him, leaving the boy whimpering to himself as she got her dress back on.

“That wasn't so bad, was it?” Astra asked him, “Get dressed. The drug will wear off momentarily. There is no telling what Ming will want me to do with you next.”

After that, she left the cell and after the drug that Rick was injected with wore off, he got his clothes back on and awaited what would happen to him next.

Thankfully after becoming a clay person, his father and the rest of the Defenders were able to save his life and free him from Astra's control as well as being back with those that he loved, who were alive and well. However, the damage had been done. Six weeks have passed and Rick was still dealing with the effects that this whole ordeal had taken place. Sure, Astra was cooperating with the dark side of the Balance, Darkairai but he had no idea that she would be so twisted, that she would do something so twisted as what she had done to him. Rick never spoke about what happened to him six weeks ago. He never told anyone about his secret.


	2. Rick's Nightmare

_Rick had found himself at the cell that was near the laboratory of the castle of Mongo. He was crying with his hands burying his head, believing the illusion that Shanna sent him that everyone he had loved had been killed by Ming's forces, but suddenly, his crying would cease as he heard the cell door open. He stood up to see Astra walk into the cell with some sort of syringe in her hands._

" _You." Rick stated, "What more do you want from me?!"_

" _Why would I want anything from you?" Astra replied as she had an unusual look on her face, "When what I am wanting is right in front of me!"_

" _What?!" Rick exclaimed in shock. Before he could make another move or say anything else, Astra leaped towards the boy and pinned him to the wall of the cell._

" _Let go of me!" Rick yelled in anger, "What are you doing?! OW!"_

_He felt a sharp pain in his left arm and then he looked to see that Astra had injected him with some sort of syringe. Something he could not identify. A few seconds later, he found that he could not move a muscle from his entire body._

" _What...what is happening?" Rick asked in worry._

" _This drug that I injected you with," Astra answered with an evil smirk on her face, "it will keep you from trying to fight me while I make my move towards you."_

_Rick could not believe what he was hearing. Realizing what she was about to do, he was terrified._

" _No!" Rick pleaded as Astra started to take off his blue leather jacket, "No! Please don't!"_

" _Come on, young Gordon." Astra smirked with satisfaction as the jacket was the first item to be taken off and she stroked his chest in the process of taking his black t shirt off next, "Most men would enjoy being pleasured by beautifully attracted women. Besides, even if you are Flash Gordon's son, you are quite a beautiful boy. A very beautiful boy indeed."_

" _You are sick!"_

" _Your father had done it in the past with my mother, right before he did away with her!"_

" _No. Please. Don't! Stop!"_

" _Do not worry, young Gordon. You shall enjoy this." Astra proceeded to take off his shirt._

" _God no. Please. Don't."_

"Nooooo!" Rick screamed as he woke up from the horrible nightmare. He found his heart beating at a fast rate, with some sweat down his forehead and tears streaming down his face. He looked around to find himself in his room.

His father Flash hurried into the room upon hearing his son's screaming as he was dense of his son wiping tears from his face, "Are you alright, son? I heard a scream."

"I am fine." Rick quickly answered faking a smile, "It was only a dream."

"Are you sure about that?" Flash stated, "It sounded more like a nightmare to me."

"I...I do not remember it." Rick took a deep breath before trying to assure his father, "but do not worry, I am fine now."

Flash nodded, still unconvinced by his son's answer. It had been six weeks and he had been constantly dealing with these kind of nightmares, "Is there anything that you want to talk to me about?"

"No, Dad." Rick shook his head, "Nothing really."

"Are you sure about that?" Flash was hoping that he could figure out why his son was in so much distress lately only to come up short, at least for the time being.

"I am sure, Dad." Rick replied, "As long as I have my family and my friends with me, I know I am going to be alright."

"Alright then." Flash replied before he left the room, "you just rest easy, okay?"

"Okay, Dad." Rick nodded. He remained in his bed, laying there and staring at the ceiling as he knew that he was not going to be sleeping for the rest of this night as he feared that the nightmares would continue if he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but I can assure you that it will get better once the story gets going. The Guardians of the Galaxy are going to start appearing starting with the next chapter as we bring them as well as Mandy Stone in the mix. Hold on to your helmets for one bumpy ride! See you soon! Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of what could be an interesting story. I know it is a bit rushed as this is the beginning of the story, but trust me, it will get better and things will make sense. You shall see. I shall work on wrapping up “Blasts From the Past” and pretty soon a prequel will be in order. Until then, catch you on the flip side! Cheers!


End file.
